Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to an e-vaping device. The e-vaping device may include a tubular liquid supply reservoir.
Related Art
Conventionally, e-vaping devices utilize a liquid supply reservoir that contains a liquid material. The liquid material is drawn toward a heater via a wick, where the heater vaporizes the liquid material, and the vaporized liquid is entrained in an air flow that is discharged into an adult vaper's mouth for consumption. However, an appreciable amount of liquid material in the liquid supply reservoir is often unused and ultimately wasted, as the liquid material may remain trapped in the reservoir. In particular, as the liquid material is consumed, a vacuum pressure may develop in a distal end of the reservoir, which may impede the liquid material from traveling through the reservoir and being discharged to a heater for vaporization.